


The Banished

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kink Bingo 2015 [18]
Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the banished fae returned Kami realises just how much he has missed him. Gackt was so arrogant, cocky and sure of himself but there was something more beneath the surface that attracted him like a magical call. His need to to understand Gackt was enough to give him courage and he found himself willing following him along a path he never thought he would want to walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Banished

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo Prompt: Marking
> 
> The fae are a fairy type creature which in this story appear as humans that use magic to shape their world.

Kami smiled as he saw Gackt enter the encampment. He was as beautiful as he remembered, perhaps more so. Had it really been a year since they had met last? It felt like decades. Shyly he waved as Gackt passed him, pleased when the other smiled and waved back. Gackt was always nice to him, though he had seen the way Gackt spoke to the elders. It was why he had been forced to walk alone for a year, but he didn't look changed after his temporary banishment. He was as cocky as ever, ignoring those he didn't like as he helped himself to some food.

“I still haven't figured out what he's done,” Kami's best friend Yu~ki admitted.

“He disagreed with the elders,” Kami answered, looking away when Gackt caught him watching him. “They were teaching him to learn respect.”

“Yes, but what about?” Yu~ki asked, “What did Gackt disagree with in the first place? Have you any problems with our rules?”

“No,” Kami replied. To question the rules was treason, no fae would ever risk banishment to the human world. Yet that was exactly what Gackt had done. He was lucky to have returned. “Maybe it wasn't a law, but something else?”

“Like what?” Yu~ki asked, “As long as we follow the law we're allowed to act and think however we want. What could Gackt possibly have to argue about?”

“I'm going to ask him,” Kami announced, surprising himself more than Yu~ki. He was so nervous and shy that even talking to Gackt terrified him but he looked so sad, sat there alone like that. Kami was sure he was one of the few people Gackt would speak too. So before nerves could change his mind he got up and helped himself to some dinner before asking Gackt if he could join him.

“If you like,” Gackt said with a shrug, “But I'm not popular. It's your risk.”

“What's it like?” Kami asked as he sat down, “Outside our forest I mean.”

“They build their homes out of stone,” Gackt answered, “In some areas the buildings are so large that it would take forever to climb all those stairs. They have metal boxes that carry people up to the top floors instead. It was scary at first, but you get used to it. To get around they have different metal boxes, in all sorts of shapes and sizes. Some can even fly.”

“Metal can fly?” Kami asked stunned, “How? What kind of magic is that?”

“They call it technology,” Gackt answered, “Humans are blind to the magic influences of the world, but through science and technology they're learnt to understand it in an entirely different way. I doubt even the wisest of fae could even begin to understand it.”

“It sounds terrifying,” Kami admitted in wonder. Had Gackt really spent a year living in a world filled with flying metal and enclosed by stone? No wonder banishment was the worst punishment any fae could suffer. The humans magic, no technology, must surely be the darkest of all magical arts.

“At first, I learned to love it,” Gackt confessed, “They have music and art like us, but they express it in so many different ways. Did you know they have a genre of music called death metal?”

“And this is good?” Kami asked wide eyed. Death metal sounded horrible.

“It's not bad,” Gackt replied, giving Kami a sly look, “They film themselves having sex, and let others watch.”

“Film?” Kami asked, “What's that?”

“Like our living memories,” Gackt explained. “You can watch it over and over again.”

“But sex is private!” Kami exclaimed, “You're making all of this up aren't you? Your flying metal, and death music and films of the act of love!”

“I could show you, if you like?” Gackt offered. Shaking his head Kami stared down at the hand on top of his own.

“What fae volunteers to leave?” Kami demanded.

“I do,” Gackt replied as he stood up, “I volunteer to leave for good. I thought I had friends here, people who cared. You all blank me, all but Kami. You hate me without even knowing what I have done. Shall I tell you? My great sin?”

“That's enough!” one of the elders ordered as he stood up from the other side of the room. K _özi_ looked angry, Kami noted nervously. He was going to get trapped in the middle of this argument he realised with a sinking heart. “Gackt, you have been welcomed back into our encampment and already you are causing trouble again?”  
“Is that so?” Gackt asked, actually laughing at the elder before him. “Tell me, what exactly is so wonderful about living here? You're all been brainwashed to hate anything other than what you've known for your entire lives. I was banished for thinking for myself, and have seen the truth for my own eyes. The outside world is wonderful, and I plan to return.”

“Do so now then,” Közi ordered, “Without kicking up a fuss. Really I don't know why you even returned if you feel this way.”

“To tell the truth,” Gackt declared, “Of the corruption among our clan. The elder Mana breaks the sacred law, and I am the one to be punished for it! He tried to seduce me by dressing as a woman. When I turned him down, I was banished.”

“Your scandalous words mean nothing,” Közi replied coldly, “Your credibility was destroyed the day you left.”

“I don't even care,” Gackt replied as he glanced in Kami's direction, “Free yourself, you're the only good fae here.”

“Is it true?” Kami asked as he glanced between Gackt and the elder. It all seemed as ridiculous as the things Gackt had been saying about the human world and yet he did remember the way Mana used to act around Gackt. With a sinking heart he began to realise it was all making a lot of sense. “Közi, with your permission I would like to visit the outside world.”

“There's nothing for a fae like you out there,” Közi warned, “You're one of the gentlest men here, the outside world will do nothing but hurt you.”

“I want to see,” Kami said stubbornly, “If only to appreciate what I have here.”

“This is no prison, if you want to leave then go,” Közi replied. It was clear he didn't believe Kami would follow Gackt. Without a word Kami got up and walked with Gackt out of the encampment. He was going to see the world outside because Gackt really had raised an excellent point. How could he be sure that where he was from was the best place for him, when he had never known anything else?

 

“Why did you come with me?” Gackt asked one lazy Sunday afternoon. It had been a couple of weeks since Kami had made the decision to visit the human world, and whilst it still scared him he was getting used to a lot of things here. “I've always wondered.”

“Because you were telling the truth,” Kami answered, “When you named Mana, Közi got a look in his eyes like he was hiding something. Even so, it's only memories of how Mana acted around you that had me convinced that you weren't lying.”

“That's why you believed me, not why you came here,” Gackt said as he placed his now empty wine glass down on the tablet before them.

“I wanted to see more of the world that the patch I was confined too,” Kami answered easily.

“You saw it, it terrified you, and you remained,” Gackt said, “Why?”

“Because I haven't seen enough,” Kami answered, “I'll go back when I'm ready.”

“You won't,” Gackt said with his arrogant smile, “Because here you can be yourself, and it enthrals you like it enthralled me. Plenty of fae are gay you know, but the love is forbidden in such a way most fae never see who they really are.”

“What are you saying?” Kami asked, shocked when Gackt leant closer to him. The magic of the wine always affected him in the strangest ways. What did they call it, when a human was under the wine's spell? Oh that was right, drunk. Gackt was drunk right now, and yet his intentions were the same as if when he was sober.

“I will open your eyes,” Gackt promised as he gently placed his lips against the frightened fae's. The law forbid this, to return the kiss would be to turn his back on everything he had been taught. With trembling fingers Kami held onto the other fae, accepting the kiss and everything it represented. He wasn't going back, he hadn't really wanted to.

“My eyes were always open,” Kami confessed, “I missed you so much when you were gone.”

“I thought you might have, it's the only reason I went back,” Gackt admitted, “To find you. I love you Kami. You're more than just my friend, but then I think you already knew that.”

“Yeah,” Kami agreed as he let Gackt pull the t-shirt over his head and toss it to one side. He leant forward to kiss Gackt again, only to see his partner looking at him in horror.

“You're marked,” Gackt said with an expression of someone who had been entirely betrayed. Did Gackt not know then? They had been close, but not enough to have shared anything of significance.

“She died,” Kami said simply as he glanced at the butterflies on his upper arm. They marked him as belonging to another fae, their souls bound until death broke them apart. To touch a fae who belonged to another was the worst of all crimes. To allow someone to touch you was perhaps worse. “The fae law states I'm allowed to find love again.”

“You are,” Gackt said with relief, “They have marks like that here. Tattoo's. Only they mean nothing really. Art on the skin.”

“Humans are strange,” Kami said with a shy smile. Gackt was holding a pen now and with a wink he ran it over Kami's skin.

“Don't worry, this will wash off in time,” Gackt promised as he began to draw on Kami's skin, “A temporary marking of such. To claim you as mine, at least while the ink lasts.”

“And when it washes away?” Kami asked, stopping Gackt from finishing his work. “What then?”

“Whatever we decide is best,” Gackt promised. Allowing him to continue Kami pondered the words. It was a promise of nothing, and yet it was a promise all the same. When the ink washed away Gackt might leave, or might decide to stay. Yet hadn't his lover in the past promised him eternity? That hadn't worked out for him, it was a promise she hadn't been able to keep.

When Gackt finished, he silently took the pen and began to return the favour. Lovers, for now. Shyly he smiled up at Gackt as he finished, seeing nothing but pure admiration in his eyes. Gackt was arrogant, rebellious and stubborn but he was honest. Nothing he had ever said had been a lie, no warning in vain and certainly he didn't try to sugar coat anything. The human world was full of corruption, pollution and evil, Gackt hadn't hidden that. He'd simply taken great lengths to show him what was good and pure.

“I want to be yours, for now,” Kami reassured him as he accepted Gackt's lips on his own. “For as long as the ink remains.”

“For as long as the ink remains,” Gackt promised, “You always were my favourite fae.”

“And you were mine.” Kami answered without hesitation. He'd always been attracted to Gackt, always admired him but something about the drawings on his skin made him even more appealing. Knowing that he had marked Gackt as his, and the other had done the same in return, made all the difference.

He lay back on the couch as Gackt lay on top of him, their lips joined together as they shared their feelings through touch alone. Fae were always physically close, but there were boundaries between friendship and lovers and they were breaking them now. He could feel Gackt's need pressing against his own, knew that if they did this he could never go back home.

“Make me yours,” Kami begged, his answer coming in a gentle smile.

“I always planned to,” Gackt said as he helped Kami out of his remaining clothes and pulled out a small bottle containing some kind of liquid. He wasn't entirely sure what it was, but as Gackt coated his fingers and gently pushed one inside him he knew it's purpose.

Gasping in surprise at the intensity of the pleasure he spread his legs further knowing that he wanted more of this. Somehow without asking Gackt had known exactly how to make his body cry out in pleasure and he wasn't ashamed to show it. Hiding emotions was a human trait, not one of the fae.

If the fingers were good, feeling Gackt's hard length enter him was even better. With an uncontrollable moan he found himself wrapping his arms and legs around the other. He wanted to be closer, forever entwined like this in pleasure. His fingers clung so tight that he heard Gackt gasp in pain, but he seemed to enjoy it so he didn't stop. His finger nails left long scratches on the other's back, another mark that claimed Gackt as his own.

The pace quickened to a frantic speed and he came between them with a cry of the others name. He felt almost dizzy from the pleasure, but before he could come down he felt Gackt fill him with his warm seed. They fell apart without a word, both gasping for breath and enjoying the intensity of the emotions that filled them. When the high began to fade he found himself being rolled over to his stomach and the dance began again. Harder this time, but just as pleasurable. His thoughts were fading into nothingness, cries for more escaping his lips and expressing his only desire. This union alone was worth the banishment that would follow if he tried to return. This union was all there was that mattered in his life right now. Filled and spent he curled up in Gackt's arms as they silent lay together to exhausted to continue. He'd got exactly what he wanted and for now it was enough.

An itching on his arm caught his attention and he smiled as the butterflies began to shine in colour. The fae magic that ruled fate was marking this union as just, proof that his people were wrong to have banned this.

“Marked as yours,” Gackt remarked as he watched his own marking appear. “Fate doesn't want our union to be marked in ink it seems.”

“Marked for life,” Kami agreed with a smile. Leaving the fae community had been terrifying but now he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that it was the right thing to do. Why else would fate be smiling down on them like this?

 


End file.
